Ugluh Bzysmim Dezyam
Ugluh Bzysmim Dezyam, meaning War of the Ugluhian Houses ''in Yalmarr and known in Almar as ''Ugluh Bagheismim Degham, was a long and brutal war involving all the Ugluh Bzesmim. The war was an explosion of various conflicts and alliances that happened almost simultaneously and resulted in the near-dominance of Xurghl Bzasmi over the other Bzysmi. The war was fought at the same time as Úglúchkgágki Máitcháing and delayed the ugluh's counter-attack for several years. Cause There were various reasons for the outbreak of Ugluh Bzysmim Dezyam. Tensions had been building up in Asterl Bzasmim for several decades, resulting in several smaller wars. Xurghl Bzasmi and Astraz Bzasi had remained out of these conflicts, allowing the other bzysmim to war amongst each other. Eventually, however, facing increasing aggression from Astraz Bzasi, Xurghl Bzasmi declared war on the larger factions. Months before this declaration, Zeraser Bzasi and Nazar Bazasami declared war on each other, following an extensive rivalry. Zeraser Bzasi, expecting that Astraz Bzasi would be successful in the war, ratified an alliance with them, forcing Nazar Bazasami to ally with Xurghl Bzasmi. The war did not explode into its greatest proportions until Emdraz Bzase was offered great amounts of gold for Astraz Bzasi to use its ports as bases. Upon hearing of this, the leaders of Xurghl Bzasmi demanded that Emdraz Bzase go back on the agreement. An ultimatum was issued by Xurghl Bzasmi and rejected and war was declared on Emdraz Bzase. This meant that the war would not only be waged on the land, but also in the sea and in Stjerkaj. War Beginning Initial Movements The war remained weak and its battles isolated for several months following Xurghl Bzasmi's declaration of war. This changed when Emdraz Bzase joined the war on the side of Astraz Bzasi. Emdraz Bzase was located on the east coast of Asterl Bzasmim, to the north of Nazar Bazasami and to the south-east of Xurghl Bzasmi. Their introduction into the war threatened to cut off contact between the two allies. Their abilties to communicate and trade through sea routes was also heavily-infringed on by the naval dominance of Emdraz Bzase. Demasmilinzdrazm, afraid of being cut off from his only ally, quickly assembled and mobilised many of his armies, driving them into Emdraz Bzase's land. Their initial attack was highly-successful and the small land forces of Emdraz Bzase were quickly overrun. The capital of Emdrazl Úzdraz was surrounded within a month and besieged. This co-incided with an invasion from the south, in which Nazar troops occupied much of the border region owned by Emdraz Bzase. The leaders of Astraz Bzasi and Zeraser Bzasi, not wanting to lose an ally so quickly in the war, responded by sending their armies into enemy territory. Zeraser Bzasi met little resistance as it invaded Nazar Bazasami, driving the guards and garrisons northward. This forced Nazar Bazasami to withdraw their forces from Emdraz Bzase and quickly redeploy in the south. The tense and indecisive battle of Zesamil Zodarazim was fought by these two nations. Even in number, the armies of Zeraser Bzasi and Nazar Bazasami faced each other near Zesamil Zodarazim, a large forest in the south of Asterl Bzasmim. The soldiers of Nazar Bazasami had been tired by their hasty march south, but they were still able to bring the confident troops of Zeraser Bzasi to a standstill. The battle was extremely bloody in that over three quarters of all people who fought in the battle were killed or injured. This became the bloodiest battle by proportion of troops in the entire war, despite taking place in the first year of the war. The battle was so destructive that both factions were unable to provide any more troops to the war effort. The war in Xurghl Bzasmi was more protracted and involved half a million forces from Astraz Bzasi facing roughly four hundred thousand Xurghl soldiers. The soldiers from Xurghl Bzasmi exceeded Demasmilinzdrazm's expectations (who had thought that the opposing side would eventually win through virtue of numbers) and also those of the leaders of Astraz Bzasi (who had expected a quick and decisive war). The war in Xurghl Bzasmi turned into a stalemate, with the soldiers from Xurghl winning battles such as the Battle of Enúlasmil Azybastasmim and the Battle of Enúlerhel Enúlbaltarhem but losing some important locations, such as the Siege of Nzarl Azybasdrazm. War in Nargd'Hcuthd The war quickly spread to Nargd'Hcuthd and Osluthia, where the conquered nargds were forced to or agreed to fight for the Bzysmi that ruled them. Many also fought against their occupying Bzysmi, in the hope that they would be rewarded with freedom if they were victorious. From the beginning, unlike in Asterl Bzasmim, Xurghl Bzasmi had a numerical advantage. Fifty thousand nargds, commanded and assisted by roughly five thousand ugluh, faced forty thousand nargds and one thousand ugluh in a battle for Nargd'Hcuthd and Osluthia. The war quickly turned in favour of Xurghl Bzasmi, allowing them to move their nargdoc levies north into Asterl Bzasmim to assist in the war there. The arrival of the nargds had a great effect on the war effort of Xurghl Bzasmi. With the boosted morale and the increased number of troops, they were successful in the Battle of Nzarl Azybasdrazm, in which the city of Nzarl Azybasdrazm was recaptured. Naval War The naval capabilities of Astraz Bzasi and their allies greatly exceeded those of Xurghl Bzasmim and Nazar Bazasami, to the point where they had double the number of ships as their counterparts. The naval warfare during the conflict happened early and resulted in a crushing blow to Xurghl Bzasmi, despite early successes. Originally, Xurghl Bzasmi's fleet had been able to transport ten thousand soldiers to secure the regions of Stjerkaj occupied by Astraz Bzasi. After deploying these troops (who were then successful in their venture, capturing most of Stjerkaj with the support of nargdoc rebels), the fleet prepared to return to their docks. While passing Eladarazil Aladarazim, the capital of Nazar Bazasami, they were intercepted by the united fleet of their enemies. The Battle of Edraz commenced and was the only naval battle in the war. It involved seventy-five ships, the entire naval force of both sides. Although severely outnumbered, the ships of Xurghl Bzasmi and Nazar Bazasami fought a commendable battle, destroy as many ships as they lost. In the end, all but three ships from Nazar Bazasami and two from Xurghl Bzasmi survived, while thirty ships remained of the fleet of Astraz Bzasi and its allies. Middle Xurghl Invasion of Astraz Bzasi Following their victory in Nargd'Hcuthd and Stjerkaj, Xurghl Bzasmi launched their invasion of Asterl Bzasi. It was the most ambitious campaign carried out by one of the Bzysmi at the point and resulted in driving back the Asterl forces into their territory. Under the command of Demasmilinzdrazm, the Xurghl soldiers won a string of victories, at the Battle of Bzarúzdraz, the Battle of Bzarl Xldrazl and the Battle of Dezarhel Dezasmim. The effect of these battles on Asterl Bzasi was huge and they lost a quarter of their army in this short period of time. On the other hand, Demasmilinzdrazm's force remained strong, losing only a small fraction of their numbers. The rapid advance of Xurghl Bzasmi's forces into Asterl Bzasi proved to be the failure of their campaign. At Relasim Azybasil, Demasmilinzdrazm was surrounded. The Battle of Relasmim Azybasmil (as the region was known at the time of the war) was fierce and resulted in a catastrophic defeat for Xurghl Bzasmi. The army commanded by Demasmilinzdrazm lost over half its number in the battle and a similar loss was replicated on the opposing side. Demasmilinzdrazm quickly lost favour within Xurghl Bzasmi after this defeat and, upon his return to the capital (with his greatly-weakened army), he was relegated to the command of the Xurghl force facing Emdrazl Bzase. Relarlazyam (a name meaning power's speech) replaced Demasmilinzdrazm as the commander of the main Xurghl army. Second Astraz Invasion Several months after Relarlazyam was promoted to the commander of Xurghl's forces, Astraz Bzasi launched a second assault on Xurghl Bzasmi. Relarlazyam had carefully planned a defensive line throughout the border between Atraz Bzasi and Xurghl Bzasmi, stationing armies near large and important towns. These attacks were orchestrated so that the generals of Astraz Bzasi would gravitate towards these targets and besiege them. When this happened, the Xurghl forces would move to surround them and either force them to retreat or give battle. The main Astraz army, commanded by Zasmilastasmil, was directed in the northern border region, where the defence was lesser. Zasmilastasmil planned on driving forth to the coast and besieging the capital, hopefully causing mass panic and dismay in the defenders and forcing them to hurry back to defend their most important city. Although he made great gains in the first few weeks, his army was delayed when several formations of cavalry launched a suicidal assault on his army. The repeated cavalry charges broke many of the rear formations and forced Zasmilastasmil to a standstill. Many of these charges precluded the Battle of Astor, which saw roughly two thousand of Xurghl's cavalry faced seventy thousand Astraz soldiers in a doomed battle. This battle and the preceeding charges delayed the army by several days, allowing Relarlazyam to deploy soldiers to trap Zasmilastasmil and his army. Less than a week after the Battle of Astor, Relarlazyam and Zasmilastasmil gave battle in the most decisive engagement of the entire conflict. The Battle of Relasmil Astasmim saw fifty thousand Xurghl troops in opposition to sixty thousand Astraz soldiers. The battle was a resounding victory for Xurghl Bzasmi and destroyed Astraz' numerical advantage. The battle also resulted in the death of Zasmilastasmil, who commited suicide before he was captured by his enemy. War in Emdraz Bzase Having been stagnated since the first invasion launched by Astraz Bzasi, the war in Emdraz Bzase suddenly reignited when Demasmilinzdrazm marched his force through their weakly-defended border region and besieged Emdrazl Úzdraz for a second time. Demasmilinzdrazm's force was small and this was due to two reasons. The primary reason was that Emdraz Bzase's military power had been greatly-reduced and so a larger force was unnecessary. The secondary reason, which was not explicit, was that Demasmilinzdrazm had yet to regain the trust of much of Xurghl Bzasmi's leaders. Despite this, with a force of just fifteen thousand ugluh and fife thousand nargds, Demasmilinzdrazm defeated Emdrazl Úzdraz's garrison of twenty-five thousand soldiers, taking the city and forcing Emdraz Bzase to pay immediate homage to Xurghl Bzasmi, with further reparations being decided at the war's end. End Final Blow Without allies and having lost the advantage of numbers, Astraz Bzasi was in a dire position. They had over-extended their armies and much of their forces went without adequate support from generals. Many of their most skilled leaders had been slain or were imprisoned in Xurghl dungeons. Following his quick victory in Emdraz Bzase, Demasmilinzdrazm became trusted once more (although, he would not receive the honour that he had previously possessed until Úglúchkgágki Máitcháing) and was given command of thirty-thousand soldiers, a force composed mostly of those who had served with him in Emdrazl Úzdraz. This gave Xurghl two skilled generals with which to make their final attack against Astraz Bzasi. In an attempt to avoid giving Astraz Bzasi a time to replenish their losses, Zasmilastasmil and Demasmilinzdrazm opted to launch an invasion prematurely. An early invasion would give them a chance to pursue Astraz forces retreating from Xurghl territories and defeat them before they could be used in the defence of their homeland. The first strikes of this renewed conflict came at the Battle of Azybastasmizodraz and at the Battle of Súydrazl Astazdrazm, where retreating Astraz soldiers were destroyed in a battle with their numerically superior enemies. These two battles, along with succeeding skirmishes, claimed the lives of almost forty thousand Astraz forces (which represented a significant amount of the severely-depleted Astraz Bzasi's military). With Zasmilastasmil focusing on driving through the centre of Astraz Bzasi and besieging the capital, and Demasmilinzdrazm attacking from the south, the forces of Astraz Bzasi were flanked and in dismay. At the Battle of Zardraz, there was a mass surrender of Astraz soldiers, with almost ten thousand soldiers submitting themselves to the mercy of Xurghl Bzasmi. This surrender and the failed Battle of Súyasmil Azydrazm (which was undertaken by Demasmilinzdrazm on the front facing north to the Astraz capital), cleared the way for both Xurghl armies to drive forth and besiege Bzasil Astasim. The siege was not to be the quick and decisive battle that had been hoped for by Xurghl. Despite suffering from disarray and confusion, many of the soldiers had fallen back to the capital, where they were deployed in defence of the city. In addition to the militia that had been called to defend the city, the defending force came to around one hundred and fifty soldiers. The combined armies of Zasmilastasmil and Demasmilinzdrazm had roughly one hundred thousand troops, with several thousand soldiers stationed in captured forts around the city to warn of any reinforcements.The siege lasted for several months, becoming the longest siege in the war. When the Xurghl troops finally breached the walls, the defenders contested every street, until they were finally forced to surrender outside Bzasil Astrazm, the seat of power for Astraz Bzasi. Peace and Resolution The leaders of all participants in the war were made to meet in Bzasil Astrazm, in a council which would become known as Astrazl Azybasim, meaning Silence of Astraz. This was particularly insulting to Astraz Bzasi, as the discussions of their failed war were to be held in the heart of their capital. The initial discussions awarded both Xurghl Bzasmi and Nazar Bazasami large amounts of resources and jewels, to reduce the economic power of Astraz Bzasi, Emdraz Bzase and Zeraser Bzasi, to humiliate them and to help repair the damage caused by the war. The second stage of discussions was the one most fraught with anger and distress. At one point during this council, armed guards had to be called in to restrain many of Astraz Bzasi's nobles who had attempted to slay their Xurghl counterparts. Eventually, it was dictated that Emdraz Bzase would cede the majority of Stjerkaj to Xurghl Bzasmi, while the island of Enúlasmil Úzdrazm, an important naval base, was given to Nazar Bazasami. The northern regions of Zeraser Bzasi and the southern regions of Emdraz Bzase were also given to Nazar Bazasami. The city of Aghbaldragh, which had once been owned by Xurghl Bzasmi, was ceded to Xurghl Bzasmi, alongside the area surrounding the city. The final stage of the discussions decreed that only Xurghl Bzasmi and Nazar Bazasami would be allowed to own significant portions of land in Nargd'Hcuthd. This resulted in much of Nargd'Hcuthd falling under Xurghl Bzasmi, greatly expanding their power and influence. This stage also concluded the war and ending with the signing of a treaty that bound all of the Bzysmi to assist each other in Úglúchkgágki Máitcháing. Effects and Aftermaths Famous Battles and Events Category:Events Category:History Category:Wars